


Vocally

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan is vocal change my mind, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There’s a lil bit of kinky in there, Top Commander Cody, but also Cody caring a lot and making sure Obi-Wan is okay, horn knee on this server tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Cody has long since figured out that Obi-Wan is vocal in bed. He knows just what buttons to press and just when to press them.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 257





	Vocally

**Author's Note:**

> I  
> Listen
> 
> If you know me in real life no you don’t

Obi-Wan Kenobi, as it turns out, is simply a very contrasting person.

He's silent as a ghost when going unnoticed. He's polite and soft spoken when addressed. He prefers to spend time in solitude than in crowds.

But Obi-Wan was most certainly not quiet in bed.

Cody's mouth curled into a smirk as Obi-Wan let out a shuddering gasp, his mouth hanging open as Cody slowly opened him up. Each miniscule twist of a finger or movement drew a light moan from the man, sent him further towards the edge of his restraint. Cody loved taking him there, watching as his General fell apart slowly by the commander's hand.

Obi-Wan gasped louder, and a grin threatened Cody's lips at the increased volume.

"I wonder how loud we can make you General. Do you think they can hear you in the mess?" The jedi squirmed beneath him, both trying to get away and get closer. Cody didn't let him gain any ground. The general knew his word if he needed it.

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you Obi-Wan? For your men to hear how noisy you are when you're with me." He adds only the slightest bit of pressure with a second finger, and Obi-Wan’s breath hitches, adding a pleasant rasp to the next of his intakes. 

"Hmm I wonder how they'd feel to know their brave general was reduced to putty in my hands with just a touch." With his free hand, his brushes his fingers feather light down the other man's side, making him physically jump. The movement shifted Cody's fingers, drawing a hitched sound that was almost a moan. Cody grinned.

"You like being weak for me, don't you?" He punctuates his words with a hand on Obi-Wan’s neck. He'd never really cut off his air, not after how many bad experiences he'd had with collars and the force, but the slight pressure draws Obi-Wan on. He nods against Cody's palm, his eyes fluttering shut, brushing his eyelashes momentarily against flushed cheeks.

"Then tell me." The words are slightly more growled than Cody meant, but it works a treat, Obi-Wan’s eyes startling open.

"I-" he takes a shaky breath, his fingers curling just slightly in the sheets. 

"Take your time." He softens his tone, brushes the hand on his neck across his collarbone instead, tracing the freckles from his shoulders. If he overwhelmed Obi-Wan too quickly, this would be no fun for either of them. The general shudders at the new gentleness.

"I like it rougher." Its not a command, Obi-Wan knows better than to command Cody in this situation, but rather aimed like a question. Cody let's himself lean down, nibble gently at the corner of his ear.

"The General wants me to go rougher? Well, as you say sir." The sarcasm is practically palpable in the air, but Cody does as asked, his second finger joining the first far more quickly. Obi-Wan yelps, shifting his hips back onto the intrusion with eyes fluttering in an attempt to stay open. Cody bites under his ear and the man wriggles, tilting his head to expose more skin. The clone nudges his nose at his beard and pointedly bites a bruising mark on his neck above where his tunic would cover. Obi-Wan goes slightly limp, a breathy moan escaping him.

"I want to hear you louder, Obi-Wan." Hearing his name always does something to the jedi. This time is no different, with the man obediently pushing back with an audible moan, his neck creating a pretty curve against Cody's hand. He brushed his thumb over his adams apple, feeling the way it bobbed with Obi-Wan’s unsteady swallows. Cody smirked.

"If I didn't want to hear your pretty sounds, I'd put your mouth to better use." He can't help shifting back on his heels slightly, his blacks doing nothing to disguise his own interest in the situation. Obi-Wan positively groans at the words, mouth involuntarily falling open slightly. Cody can't resist shoving his clean fingers down Obi-Wan’s throat. The jedi makes a show of it, audibly choking on the fingers and gaping his mouth open, fluttering his eyes. Cody's grin is becoming slightly feral.

"Such a pretty boy." He strokes under Obi-Wan’s eye with one spit-soaked finger, grasping his face tightly. Obi-Wan groans loudly, looking up at him through his eyelashes. The implicit trust that Cody has earned warms him despite the context.

"So good." A third finger joins the other two and Obi-Wan moans, deep and loud, a gravelly edge to it from the rough treatment. Cody twists, curling his fingers upwards. Obi-Wan yells, losing the support from his arms slightly and falling back, only increasing the problem. Cody hooks his free arm around Obi-Wan’s chest, manhandling him upright until his back is pressed flush to Cody's blacks. Obi-Wan pants, his head falling back against Cody's shoulder. The man takes the offered chance to sink in his teeth, suckling at the mark until it shows up a violent purple.

Obi-Wan’s pleading noise is something akin to a whine, long and loud as he presses his lips to Cody's neck, no doubt leaving his own share of marks. Cody doesn't let up for a few moments before pulling his lips away from Obi-Wan’s skin with a wet pop, drawing a shuddering sound from him. He slowly retracts his fingers. Obi-Wan throws up a protest, his voice catching in his throat and leaving as a pleading whimper. Cody chuckles, gently brushing his hair back, leaving it damp with spit. 

"You're so very pretty like this cyare." He holds out the fingers from before and Obi-Wan obediently takes them into his mouth, just holding them there for a moment before Cody presses them back down his throat. Its a few seconds before Obi-Wan chokes wetly, his eyes watering. Cody grabs his chin, grinning when Obi-Wan finally met his eyes.

"You alright cyare? Colour?" He may like roughing Obi-Wan up, but he also knew how important it was he took care of the man. 

"G-green." The broken edge to his voice sends the blood straight to Cody's cock and he lets out his own soft groan.

"Such a good cyare." He brushes his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair, barely resisting the urge to grab a fistful. That could wait. He slipped off the bed, earning himself a whine as he retrieved the lube from where Obi-Wan had thrown it when they began and playfully patted Obi-Wan’s face with a wet hand.

He went to lube his cock, only for Obi-Wan’s hand to stop him. His eyebrow raised slowly but Obi-Wan only slicked up his hand, pumping Cody a few times with a self satisfied look on his face.

"Bold." He gently pushes Obi-Wan back down, who moans softly in response to even the slight manhandling. 

"You ready?" Obi-Wan nods enthusiastically, shifting on the bed until he's comfortable. Cody can't help a soft chuckle.

"So eager cyare." He pushes into Obi-Wan slowly, drawing whines and gasps and frantic whimpers from his lover until he bottoms out. Obi-Wan gives a hearty moan, pushing himself back on Cody's cock just as Cody thrust forwards. The sound of skin hitting skin fills the room, accompanied by the steadily louder noises Obi-Wan made as Cody increased his pace. He wraps the hand carefully around Obi-Wan’s neck again, holding him gently even as he pounded into him roughly. Obi-Wan seemed torn between the two treatments, letting out loud moans and whimpers, eagerly responding to each of Cody's movements. He increased to a speed he knew he couldn't maintain, knew he wouldn't need to.

"FUCK, Cody...Force." Obi-Wan's voice is a wreak, a raspy, growling version of the sound. Cody manages somehow to grow faster, earning himself four punched out moans as Obi-Wan lets himself go, let's himself tumble swiftly towards the edge. He gets impossibly louder, begging for Cody to let him hit the barrier and go over. Cody wraps a hand around his cock, twists his wrists a few times.

Obi-Wan is gone. He's squirming, crying out and struggling between wanting to get away and get closer. His moans grow impossibly loud, his voice breaking off into desperate gulps for air as he paints Cody's hand with white. His needy sounds send Cody swiftly over the edge after him, slowing to a stop, his chest heaving and thighs aching. 

After a few moments, he pulls out gingerly, flopping down beside Obi-Wan despite the state of the sheets. Immediately, the jedi latched onto him, pressing his head to his chest and curling up as close as possible without having to move.

"Okay?" His own voice is wrecked, and he can't help but wonder how loud he himself had been.

"More than, my dear Cody." Obi-Wan's voice is barely a whisper, utterly shattered by his pleading with Cody. The clone can't help a smug smirk.

Later, they would shower, he would put bacta on Obi-Wan’s wounds, change the sheets, massage his muscles so they don't cramp.

For now, he holds his cyare close, rubbing gentle circles into his spine.


End file.
